


From the Ashes I'll Rise Again

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, this poor girl deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: In an alternate continuity, Oola was never killed by Jabba, and was given the chance to live her life freely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _music_ (even though there's barely any in this fic rip).  
> 

She didn’t die.

Force knew how, but Jabba didn’t immediately kill her for resisting. Even once he had that bounty hunter chained at his side, he kept Oola alive. It was both a blessing and a curse, to have to continue with this wretched life.

That is, until the bounty hunter killed him.

Oola was surprised to see Leia grab her chain and choke the Hutt to death with it. Even as the droid cut her free, she didn’t say a word. She only reacted when Leia shook her head and directed the astromech in Oola’s direction, who immediately backed away.

“Relax, we’re freeing you,” said Leia. Sure enough, the droid merely cut off Oola’s chains. “What’s your name?”

“Oola,” she whispered, looking up at her savior, who extended a hand to her.

“Good to meet you, Oola. Now, let’s get out of here.”

 

Oola didn’t trust the Rebels.

Sure, they had rescued her and ushered her to the med bay, but who was to say they wouldn’t treat her like Jabba did before, as if she were worthless? She knew what twi’lek women meant to the Empire—nothing more than pretty faces—would it be any surprise if the Rebellion wasn’t any more favorable?

Oola sighed, staring at the ceiling of the med bay. Perhaps she’d ask to be released as soon as she was cleared. Maybe she’d ask for a shuttle ride back to Ryloth. Or, why stop there? Maybe she could ask for passage to _Coruscant—_ surely there were more opportunities for someone like her over there—

“General Syndulla.”

Oola’s head snapped to her right, where she saw a woman walk in. A _Twi’lek_ woman.

_A fully-clothed Twi’lek general on crutches._

Oola could only stare in awe as the woman sat down, resting her braced foot in front of her as the medical droid examined her. Perhaps someone like her really _was_ worth more than she thought.

Later, as both were resting, she struck up a conversation with the general. “I never knew there was room for me to be anything but a slave.”

Hera smiled, resting her head back. “Well then, welcome to the Alliance. We’ve got plenty of room.”

“Was it hard?” Oola asked. “Sorry, I mean, you know…”

“To be taken seriously?” finished Hera. “Sometimes. People still have notions of what it means to be someone like us, right? Either we’re perfectly docile maidens, or we’re some exotic challenge.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t want to be either of those things. I just want to be general Hera Syndulla.”

“Yourself.”

“Exactly. But I promise, that’s just how the folks around here see me. They’ll treat you with nothing but respect.”

Oola smiled. “So, there’s hope.”

“It’s all we’ve got,” said Hera, chuckling.

 

Oola made up her mind.

“So, you’re not leaving us?” said Leia, as Oola crossed her path on their way to the briefing.

“Afraid not,” she said, smiling softly. “If the Rebellion has any sort of room for me, I’m joining it.”

“Your contribution is appreciated, soldier,” said Leia as they walked in. “Just don’t push yourself too hard.”

Being a Rebel soldier, Oola found out, was a difficult yet rewarding job. Everyone had a certain duty to fulfill, whether on land or behind the controls of a fighter. It was almost like a dance, in how delicate and coordinated their strategies had to be. (Her new friend Sieen’rha had rolled her eyes at the comparison, insisting that fighting took more planning than a simple dance. Oola didn’t argue further, but knew she’d be able to prove the pilot wrong.)

And miraculously, everyone’s hard work paid off in her first battle against the Empire, where she saw their superweapon be destroyed from afar.

Oola kept up the tireless fight, serving on the frontlines of every battle and always willing to take the first strike. She and Sieen’rha grew closer together, trading quips off the battlefront, and relishing in the fact that two poor Twi’lek girls could grow up to serve a greater purpose. As the year wore on, Oola was certain that each battle would be the last, that the Empire would grow weaker with every choreographed blow.

She was almost right on Jakku, when she hardly heard a warning before the blast that nearly took her life.

 

“What do you _mean_ , her condition’s uncertain?”

“I cannot give an accurate reading at this time.”

“ _Bullshit._ ”

Oola opened her eyes to find herself in the med bay again, with Sieen’rha glowering at a medical droid near the entrance. “If you insist, Private Yiera may regain consciousness soon, but her legs have been severely injured. It is possible that she may never regain proper control of them.”

“You’re _kidding,_ ” said Sieen’rha.

“Captain Talak, it is beyond my parameters to lie.”

“I’m done with you.” Sighing, she stomped over to where Oola was laying. “Oola? Oola, are you alright?”

Oola tried to speak, but she found her voice wasn’t working properly.

“Side effect of the anesthesia, Captain. She may not be able to speak temporarily.”

Sieen’rha rolled her eyes. “Well, at least you aren’t in pain. Can you see me?”

Weakly, Oola nodded.

“Good.” She looked back at the droid. “This guy’s trying to kick me out, so I gotta go. But I’ll be back soon, okay?” Oola nodded again. “And I swear, I don’t care what it says, we’re getting you back on your feet as soon as possible.”

“Soon” ended up being a week after the war ended, with Oola taking her first steps towards physical therapy. Sieen’rha was there every step of the way, guiding her through all the crutches and braces that came with relearning how to walk again.

And, despite what the droid had said, she recovered. She learned to walk on her own again, slowly and surely. A month after the war ended, she threw out her crutches for good, with nothing but scar tissue as a reminder of what happened. She walked, she ran, and for the first time in over a year, she began to dance again.

 

“Ladies, gentlemen, and other distinguished guests.”

Years had passed since the reformation of the Republic. Tonight, Sieen’rha stood in front of a large audience, smiling widely. “It is my honor to introduce the Phoenix of Tatooine, Oola Yiera!”

And as the curtains parted and the lights shone, Oola knew that this first performance of hers was only the beginning. For finally, she was performing freely and for herself, without chains or crime lords leering over her shoulders.

The music swelled warmly and passionately, and with a light heart, she lifted her arms and began to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> We're over halfway there, y'all!  
> Anyways, Chag Sameach, [I have a tumblr,](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) and see y'all tomorrow.


End file.
